A Mysterious Calling
by Miko-chan
Summary: Rin is a mage? Yes, and to fulfill her destiny, She is required to get the miko and reawaken her powers....[Sess/Kag]
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **A Mysterious Calling  
  
**Summary:** Rin is a mage? Yes, and to fulfill her destiny, She is required to get the miko and reawaken her powers....  
  
**Rating: **PG-13   


  
**A Mysterious Calling **  
  
**An Inuyasha Fanfiction from Miko-chan **  


  
**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimers apply. I'm too poor to even to create something like Inuyasha... 

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama...."  
  
Pant.  
  
"would..."  
  
Pant.  
  
"kill...."  
  
Pant.  
  
"me..."  
  
Obviously, Jaken was undergoing the role of being a playful baby-sitter for Rin. The little child had decided to do some amusement, already weary from the long wait for his master's return to the camp. With a silent glower of melted golden gaze, he understood what was it trying to convey to him. It was taking care of the robust ward or suffer the unthinkable consequences. He was limitlessly irritated for deserving such disgracing work. Nevertheless, he did not protest for his master always had this kind of ready 'resources' to provide them in the hour of need. So what was he to do? Interfere with it? Nay, it might spoil the rest of the merriment. Besides, who was he to disobey the Lord of the Western Lands?   
  
"Better find Rin." He clamped his snout, resisting the temptation to follow the luscious flies in his direction. Testing the air again for her presence, he suddenly felt the flooding joy when he finally caught up with her scent. Surely, the girl was surrounded with a flower patch near a brook. Picking up anything from wild flowers, herbs of some sort and prickly weeds, she also has the tingling aroma of a sweet morning dew from the exhausted yet happy experience she was having. A swift blur of white was coming to his side and it will be....oh dear, he's done for.  
  
"Jaken" came a straight voice with a commanding authority.  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama" Just when he spotted the brat, Sesshomaru-sama came and have him reprimanded for his carelessness. He must make it clear. "I have found the child. Do not worry my, Lord."   
  
"Get going." Sesshomaru walked forward with his impassive expression still set on his face.  
  
A burst of the fading sunlight was found in the end of the myriad of towering old-aged trees. The mandarin tinted rays illuminated the child, sprinting all around the area with her arms filled with bundles of her interest. She was completely oblivious of their presence as she gathered the patch of dandelions and marigolds in the corners of the field. The youkai lord gave him a command by that unnerving glare. He scampered away towards Rin's previous haven, preparing to dismiss the child from her entertainment to eat her dinner.   
  
A sudden chill of energy mingled in the breeze....  
  
"Stop." A clawed hand grabbed Jaken behind. A bewildered gaze shot up towards the taiyoukai.  
  
"Rin" Sesshomaru drawled out, his throat rumbling with a menacing growl. Suddenly the child which was busy minding herself over the wildlife became rigid, the bouquet falling to the ground. She turned around gradually, with the checkered kimono following the sway of the breeze. The auburn orbs were still the same except now for the void pouring in it, the vibrancy of her irises disappearing. Come to think of it, her smell changed slightly, slowly blending with an odd scent. Indescribable. Is she possessed?   
  
The silver-haired youkai placed his hand over the handle of the Toukijin.   
  
"Who are you?" came his calm voice, a low note of warning clearly heard.  
  
"I came in peace, Sesshomaru-sama." The girl's voice adjusted into a matured, velvety accent. 

"A coward only hides under a child's body to play his petty games. Come out."   


* * *

Another Sess/Kag fic...^o^. Treat it as New Year's Gift! If you want to continue this, just review this, ne? I'm nearing to the end of my break, so I think that I might not yet update again for a long, long time....;-o-; But if you want to have some updates, probably on fic per month...if I can do that, then just review to tell me,ok? And btw, comment about the grammar. 

Daisuki minna! God Bless! And Take care, all Sess/Kag supporters out there!


	2. It's just the start

**Title: **A Mysterious Calling  
  
**Summary:** Rin is a mage? Yes, and to fulfill her destiny, she is required to get the miko and reawaken her powers....  
  
**Rating: **PG-13   


  
**A Mysterious Calling **  
  
**An Inuyasha Fanfiction from Miko-chan **  


  
**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimers apply. I'm too poor to even to create something like Inuyasha... 

* * *

The 'child' merely beamed up with a mysterious glint conveying deep within those bronze irises. Seshomaru tried to control his calm facade beneath his enraged emotions coursing inside of him. She merely paced slowly towards him, her soft giggles bearing his impatience to grow thin. The soft shuffles of feet came to a stop when she voiced out equally to the taller youkai.   
  
"I am Rin. You can't force me out of here. I only sleep when her mind is still weak." her tone held strength of sincerity and truth, probably to assure him that she was truly telling what was going on. The youkai Lord merely glared at her, as if to bore a hole through her head to scorch the unwelcome intruder inside Rin's body. "Maybe I'm not her..." she faded out with a twirl of her finger for emphasis, " ... _the Rin you knew_, but you can call me her 'another' personality" She asked with much stronger facade in her determined eyes, "Understood?"   
  
The toad youkai merely scratched his jaded head. Sesshomaru flickered his thumb to unsheathe slowly the Toukijin. 'Rin' already knew what was going under that silver mop of hair...  
  
"If you try to kill us to release Rin from me and revive us using the Tenseiga, that won't work." The child shook her head in disbelief. Why it was to be her that should be the one to do this task? Where in the chaos would come when she was still confined to a young age? And in all of the threads of destiny, she must confide with the most powerful yet so annoyingly pompous Sesshomaru? (She can almost hear the overpowering vehement protest of the real Rin inside her chest...Darn, she's already getting back to herself. )Convincing these two creatures that she was also Rin is not easy as it seems. She never meant any harm, but to prevent it from coming. So, why do she have to endure such hardships? With a tiring audible sigh, she said with another disappointed shake of her head, "You had never known my ancestors, Sesshomaru-sama, how can you be sure that I am merely a village orphan?"   
  
Sesshomaru was slightly from the question, his silence from any response giving him thoughts to ponder. He could not deny that fact. Even though that that the girl was his constant companion, he only know her from the beginning as a child who became mute with a traumatic experiences from her parents. If the girl really descended from something powerful or dangerous, she would never knew in her young age or the lack of information in her totally abusive past. The girl could never deceive her with such radiant dreamlike innocence.   
  
It was time to clear up this inevitable event. "What do you need?"   
  
"I am Rin, the last mage to defeat the evil in this world." Her auburn orbs began to slightly mix with crimson, "For this same purpose, I am forced to ask a favor from you Sesshomaru-sama."   
  
Suddenly the disgusting kappa piped up, "You are already bordering out of your limits!" Jaken snorted disgustingly. "You were enough trouble in the start and you are already ordering Sesshomaru-sama around?! Outrageous!" Jaken jabbed a finger at her with an insolent look.  
  
"It concerns the Western Lands, toad." She snapped with a glare of urgency and irritation. "Since Sesshomaru-sama is supposed to have the responsibility to protect this place, whom shall I address this to?" Her small brows creased in seriousness about the gravity of the subject.   
  
"Western Lands involved? Ha! Making it up in Sesshomaru-sama's bidding" Jaken scampered to place his staff between his master and the ward. With a force of his grimy hands, he had set his crumpled face to burn her to ashes...  
  
When Sesshomaru's claws, in a backhand swing, smacked him.

It was clear that the youkai lord was furious that this blabbering pipsqueak dared to interrupt this conversation. For now, his punishment will be settled by hurling this pathetic creature away as possible. Jaken finally realized this fatal mistake, when his skull crashed behind the crumbling rocks beside the river bank.   
  
"Where is Rin right now?" The Youkai Lord inquired, a hint of warning coloring his voice while the toad lay unconscious on the soft, pale grass, contrast to the gray, withered boulders that accompanied the flower patch.  
  
"Give me first your word that you would do this for the Western Lands and..." She trailed off, finishing with a pliant smile on her face. "...for her." With a curt nod from Sesshomaru, Rin's scent reverted back to the usual as the strange voice faded with the odd request passing out of her lips.  
  
_**Bring the miko to me.**  
_  
And after that, she blinked innocently. The glint shining in her dissipated, replaced with the warm greeting that lit her previous vacant eyes and clung to his pants with her adorable "Sesshomaru-sama!". Her face begun to crinkle in confusion, as to why did she seem to feel her limbs to bring a great deal of weight. And the gaze that Sesshomaru-sama was somehow unnerving...as if in a trance of befuddlement.  
  
Little did she know, that she was right.  


* * *

  
I really think this story is really getting sloooooooww....but I'll try to be faster since the next chapters would be a little fast (I think) since I have to improve myself on pacing. If there were solutions how to tame this little PC of mine then I could have solved my own problems in writing a fanfic...My sincere apologies for those who are waiting for this fic. 

  



	3. Interuptions

A Mysterious Calling  
  
**Summary:** Rin is a mage? Yes, and to fulfill her destiny, she is required to get the miko and reawaken her powers....  
  
**Rating: **PG-13   


  
**A Mysterious Calling **  
  
**An Inuyasha Fanfiction from Miko-chan **  


  
**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimers apply. I'm too poor to even to create something like Inuyasha...   


* * *

Sesshomaru made a mistake.  
  
He was standing on his feet, arms crossed against his sturdy chest as he allowed himself to be drowned in the soothing silence of the night. Silver tresses silently caressed the midnight darkness, coldness gradually creeping up his skin. The scent of the pines and aroma of small clusters of flowers wavered through his senses, yet done little to calm his jumbled thoughts. Melted amber eyes traced the constellations written across the horizon, seemingly unmindful of the warm radiance that the small flame brought in the middle of the worn earth. The human girl gently slept, her head using her small worn-out hands as her pillow against the soft, verdant grounds of the dense forest.   
  
Why on earth did he agreed on a human's favor?  
  
Most especially, a child that barely can distinguish herself from the real world?  
  
The same child that seem to have hidden abilities above any mortal?  
  
Earlier, he could have sworn that there was really more to the child than it meets eye. She was a little bit way over sugary after that eerie 'incident' in the afternoon woods. Her raven mane seemingly more bouncy than it was as she endearingly coaxed Jaken to play a little more on their unfinished game of tag.  
  
However, ever since the child's display of covered capacities beneath the mask of incorruptibility, Jaken could hardly grasp this fact. The little toad tried to keep a distance away from her reach, about four feet away from her. Yet seemingly harmless and Sesshomaru would not allow such cowardice if that would sacrifice her safety, the servant still have a watchful eye over the hyperactive scamp. After all, Rin was still in her state of semi-consciousness.  
  
He knew that the kid was partially aware of that event. The inner struggle of a weak aura had fled to his nose when the stronger one began to disintegrate, melding again to the core of her essence. Yet, the mage had managed to eradicate her memories of the recent ' activity' into a mere dream in her mind. Maybe the mage, whatever size given, had the brains not to startle Rin with such possibility. That an almost century year-old spirit resides on a body of a small, orphaned girl who seems to be as innocent as the day she was born. Rin would be too confused to understand...   
  
_ But I wish that stupid mage had not done such a ludicrous step....  
_   
No matter how it had roused his curiosity, or tormented his sleep, he would not budge. He is the great Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands. He finds his own source information using his own skills that is known throughout his territory. He could find any information with just one word of command to his faithful minions. However, it seems that it all happened swiftly and its basis seems to be found solely in the child. It might be that this have been founded by legends long forgotten. He has to compile hundreds of these tales and compare similarities with the mage's story. He have all the time in the world for accomplishing such task yet this involves to the same mass of earth, along with its inhabitants. There was no time specified and he would not accept being unprepared for any strike that may occur.   
  
He could have gotten a clue where to find this doomed miko.   
  
After all, she was the one who inquired a favor from him. She could have been more cooperative to lead the way to her. However, creatures of the magical kind tend to be vexing than any one could have imagined. They want to play games, try to test your patience or anything just to set off the volts in your head. He could not tolerate this child's play. If it was serious enough, then the midget could have given him some ways to find the miko.   
  
A sudden chill elevated in the breeze, emitting the melancholy of the arriving presence.   
  
Bringing the scent of decay.  
  
So.. the enigmatic youkai thought impassively, the wench that my stupid half-brother had fallen for has came to a stroll along the woods. What could have brought her here?  
  
Soon enough, in the thick dense foliage of the forest, came a crimson cloth against the tweaking twigs in the bushes.   


* * *

  
Kikyou was disturbed from her usual duties to a nearby village as she was collecting few spicy herbs.  
  
There was a strange intuition that had sent a chilling shiver over her senses when she felt this energy earlier afternoon.  
  
_Her presence. The power of the mages._  
  
They were not in any lively existence for some past centuries, preferred to remain dormant upon civilizations. When their noticeable aura was unusually active this afternoon, her soul-stealing allies glided on the air to find the source of disturbance. Their movements quick and agile began to slow as they were nearing to the location of this disturbance. Each step brought more force, expanding in size than its normal frequency. The main reason that these mages swell in power are when a future calamity will descend upon mankind. Which would be their responsibility, a requirement from their acquired capabilities. And that includes a powerful being to be awakened and take apprenticeship...  
  
She was one of those beings who have been searching some energies to support her to continue her half-living existence.  
  
Not only that, the head priest had told her on her former life that when these creatures had searched someone to be relied on and carry their prophecy.   
  
A cold voice suddenly broke from her contemplative trance.  
  
"What have you come for?" The chillness of the words crystal clear.  
  
"Her" A pale slender finger gradually raised, the pristine sleeves moving smoothly on her arms, pointing a young girl on a peaceful slumber beside the strewing dance from the small cluster of flames. "She has to do something with me." the silky tone of her voice held the equivalent deadpan voice that the taiyoukai posses. A Western Lord or not, there is no one who could stop from the wheels of fate to turn their paths.  
  
The white haired youkai had his lips into a slight frown, "I didn't expect the miko to come for the child."  
  
"No, it was not supposed to work that way." Kikyou bit down the impatience of her voice. "But there is no waiting to be done."  
  
The youkai glared at her for a second, disgust and distrust melding in one stare. "How could you be sure that you were chosen by a task that even I, Sesshomaru, haven't known to be important?" Impatience had colored the voice, never admitting that he did not captured the waves of the plot, but merely following its rhythm. "You live off now by the mere assistance of mutilated souls, no need for breath like a human should be." It did not surprise her, that she would find disapproval in everyone's eyes. However, such objection would not be tolerated until she had proved her...  
  
"But I want the one who wields to protect, not a being who had sold her essence for a murderous purpose."  
  
The intonation was smooth, almost unearthly and angel-like, in spite the cryptic message that it held beneath. The 'child' had woke up, the melted russet orbs flickering at recognition of her silent presence. The young midget sat on a traditional formal welcome of a host to one's guest, set aside how odd it may seem on the situation presented upon them.   
  
Maybe Kikyou had been buried a few feet under ground, with dust as her only remains in the earth, and she was quite changed now, but it does not mean that her desire to protect has been lessened. "Ojou-sama" There was no other way to address her with reverence, isn't it? "I have been trained to oblige with your..."   
  
"I have made up my mind that Sesshomaru-sama would bring her to me." It held finality, wanting to close upon the subject." And since the chosen one is untrained, I can make her comply under my conditions easily, without any distractions due sending anyone in hell." In this remark, the silver-haired individual had a spark of stifled amusement at the sting of the mage's words.   
  
Although Kikyou was one known for her infinite patience with the children, she did not arrived prepared with it this night.   
  
"What do you think are you doing, changing what has been laid out by honored men?" She inquired with half-composed, half-stiff facade, growing more stolid at each passing moment. Her icy azure eyes darted to the youkai who was calmly surveying the scene unfolding before his eyes. "How could you trust it to something dangerous?"   
  
"I can trust Sesshomaru-sama with a life of a child, therefore the same trust shall be given for a woman whose belief cannot change by mere mockery." There was a painful blow that permeated over the layers of mud in Kikyou's beating chest." He can absolutely change the laws of men, paying no heed to them." a stern reprimanding statement followed, "You are more than a threat to **_us_**, how noble things you might have inside your mind. Banish yourself before me..."  
  
"You mean my reincarnation?" She interrupted silently, her upper portion of her face obscured with shadows. "I do admit that she posses requirements that made it possible to replace me." The ghostly smile now adorned Kikyou behind the pain in her voice, "But you would never fail at the mere mistake you made."   
  
" ..._Or I'll make you_." the small eyes glowered, similar to the flames that hissed in response to her warning.   
  
At the same time, the gliding creatures wrapped themselves around her body without any of her orders. They dragged her towards the horizon roughly, as if they have been coagulated from her protest. She flew without her volition, until she saw the one responsible for her humiliated defeat turn into a speckle of the midnight grounds.   
  


* * *

The tiny head that was held high in defiance against the imposing miko began lowering her head in utter exhaustion.   
  
Before 'Rin' nodded off to her interrupted sleep, she murmured faintly, "I read your thoughts, Sesshomaru-sama. You need not to stoop down to ask me." her voice faded, swept by the wind to be heard in his sensitive ears. "Forgive for such a rude action of not telling such important fact."  
  
And a distinct pace of breathing returned again in the midst of her small childish affirmation.  
  
He had his mind on the stellar resemblance of the two beings that had captured his half-brother's affections.  
  
The one had been beside his brother after his sealed curse was only a blur of memories. she was only inside of his reminiscences due to the sudden surge of magic that he had shown or the grudging respect that he thought she received from him due to the insatiable amount of compassion.  
  
This was the one in a form of a lifeless doll, beauty at its bitter twist. He knew that her half-life existence was made possible by two reasons, from fresh souls of deceased women and a piece of essence taken from such a pure soul of her another identity.   
  
But the _ how _ she lived was different from _ why_ she lived.  
  
_ Hatred._  
  
Hatred that has no basis. Hatred that has no end. Hatred that had consumed her fully to the core.  
  
His half-brother does not deserve such wrath from the one that he had given so preciously his heart. However, it was such a foolish thing to admit that indeed, he belong to the side of those blood are tainted with dirt. That was the reason he had not let himself to the company of those oblivious creatures. They were the main cause of the downfall of their heritage. His father had been a fool to sacrifice his glory to his emotions. His brother had been a fool to sacrifice his life to his deception.   
  
Humans.  
  
In this case, he will act like a fool.   


* * *

  
_ Gomen for the delay...to make it up to the readers, I combined Chapter 3 and 4..making it a bit longer than anyone expected...(except missingbaby...coz she was already badgering me to post...TT;;;)  
  
Yup, I know that I did not like Rin in this part...since she's a bit cruel about Kikyou. But I am trying to make a new character of her in this story since this a bit confusing and trying to put a confusing jigsaw puzzle in my mind's eye. Gomenasai, I haven't able to update the HWBL since I think I am still thinking about getting it beta read...I already had the the chapter 5 and 6 of that story saved in my computer...By the way, I'm getting addicted to Detective Conan...specially to the lovable Kaitou Kid!!!! ^^ Don't worry...I'll finish this. Umm..comments please! If you need about Kagome's appearance...*smile* you'll know soon enough! God Bless, Guys!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


End file.
